


The Angel of Death

by lely00



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character Death, Death, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Reid as doctor, Rossi is a Jerk, Very dark content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lely00/pseuds/lely00
Summary: Au! HospitalUniverse! Spencer Reid is a young, brilliant doctor. But lately, all his patients seem to have a sudden relapse and die shortly after. He's sure it is not his fault, but he's the first suspect. Who is doing this to him? Who wants to frame him and destroy his name and career? Searching for an answer will drag him in a very dark place! Very dark story! Read with caution!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I didn't know if I would write this story because I found it very dark. It will be a three - chapters - story that I hope will intrigue you!  
> Let me know what you think with a review, if you like!

 

The doctors' room was small, bare, and as soon as it was entered, it forced the nose to curl because of the strong smell of disinfectant that impregnated those four walls continuously, carried around by the doctors and nurses who were stopping there for a sleep, when it  was allowed.  
The beds were bare; only a light brown blanket warmed their occupants, even on the coldest days.  
Spencer and Aaron did not care.  
The filthy place was enough for them, as long as no one discovered them at that moment.  
Aaron did not even care for that, actually.  
He was too busy biting and sucking the soft lips of his little doctor, who drove him crazy while trying in every way not to let loose moans so they wouldn’t be discovered.  
"Let yourself go, baby ..." the mischievous black haired man whispered, as he began to bite his neck with enthusiasm.  
Spencer put his hands on his chest to remove him, even if reluctantly, "We can’t ... and ... and you know it ..." it was hard to reason when the other treated him that way.  
His hazel eyes were half-closed, bright with desire.  
Aaron's hand went to slip between the long brown hair of the other, forcing him to expose his neck more to his hungry kisses.  
It was no longer possible to speak for Spencer, who finally decided to let go and let slip those long-awaited moans of pleasure from his lips.  
For months, he and Aaron didn’t  have  a little time just for them, and Spencer couldn’t resist without the other.  
He continued to let out plaintive moans from his lips, until a hand  ended up between his legs, squeezing him tightly.  
At that point he gave a cry of pain mixed with pleasure.  
Going up his long neck with small warm kisses, Aaron whispered in his ear "Hands on the wall, now ..."  
His warm breath sent shivers down Spencer's back and  he nodded, full of lust.  
He put his palms on the wall, shaking expectantly, when ...  
"Doctor on duty immediately in Emergency 1"  
The loudspeaker started screaming, definitely ruining the atmosphere.  
"Doctor on duty immediately in Emergency 1!"  
" Fuck!” Aaron shouted behind him, and a second later, the young doctor no longer sensed the presence of the other against his thin body.  
His head was clouded, so much so that it took him a while to remember that he was the doctor on duty that night.  
He quickly ran his hands through his hair to get the best of it when he realized that Aaron had already run out of the room.

Before leaving, he grabbed the white gown he had casually tossed on the bed twenty minutes ago and hurried down the corridor.  
Like him, he saw other white coats running toward the different rooms of the patients, called uninterruptedly by the loudspeaker on their heads.  
Although he had been working there for months, those corridors still gave him the feeling of being stared at by the envious eyes of his colleagues.  
Spencer understood them.  
Seeing a twenty- one year-old wearing a big white coat was not a common thing.  
He was used to it.  
From an early age his brilliant and unusual mind had isolated him from his peers, leading him to play, study and live always with people older than him, with whom he had learned to measure himself forever.  
He had graduated at thirteen and got his medical degree at sixteen. That had allowed him to enter the hospital and finish his specialization by the age of nineteen and every time he crossed the corridors he remembered all the sacrifices he had to make to have some respect in that field. .  
But there was still a long way to go, especially with some of his colleagues who were not very hospitable  
He reached the room where they had called him in a few minutes.  
He could not believe it!  
He had visited that same patient in the morning and he  was in great shape!

What had happened to him !?  
"Luckily you arrived, Doctor ..." Aaron (or rather, the nurse Hotchner ....) addressed him in that way to hide from others  the true relationship of "friendship" that bound them.  
"What do we have here? Spencer asked, approaching the patient.  
Two nurses and Dr. Rossi checked the vital signs of the man, who was fumbling for air.  
Spencer frowned "I visited him this morning and he was fine ..." he murmured, incredulous.  
"Well ... now he's sick ... he does not breathe and his heart is accelerated ..." Aaron exclaimed hurriedly.  
Dr. Rossi approached the nurse, exclaiming "He's about to have a heart attack ... he needs glycerin!”  
Spencer looked carefully at the patient; no, there was something that didn’t seem right ...  
It was not about the heart.  
" No! It isn’t a heart attack. It's a pulmonary embolism ... "he retorted, attracting Dr. Rossi's angry gaze on himself. It certainly wasn’t a good relationship between the two.  
"How can you say it? We haven’t done any analysis yet!”  The eldest doctor shouted at him  with an unearthly rage.  
Their faces were one inch away from each other.  
"Trust me! I just know it ... " Spencer tried to convince him, and then turned back to Aaron, who was waiting to know what to do" Nurse ... prepare immediately a solution of anticoagulants ... " he exclaimed, under the eyes of an  incredulous Rossi.  
"On it" Aaron exclaimed, running out of the room.

Rossi's eyes were frozen in Spencer's hazel ones. The kid wasn’t intimidated at all.  
"I hope for you that that big brain of yours is right, brat ..." These words hurt him, but he did not show it "Because if this man dies, it will only be your fault!”  


* * *

  
The common room was still empty at that time and Spencer certainly did not mind it that morning.  
His mind  still tormented him with the words Rossi had reserved for him.  
_It will all be your fault ..._  
He shook his head.

Why did he worry? He had been right, the patient was out of danger for the time being.  
He smiled as he stepped into the room next to the cafeteria and saw Aaron in his gorgeous nursing uniform staring at him with his big dark eyes.  
He was sitting at a table and holding a steaming cup in his hands.

Spencer  immediately recognized the smell.  
Aaron smiled at him, inviting him to sit down at his table. "Come, I've made you a cup of ginger tea, your favorite. How is Mr. Bertland now? »  
"Better, but it was close ..." the young doctor exclaimed, abandoning himself in the chair in front of Aaron. The man handed him the big hot cup.  
Spencer smiled: it was incredible how a stern man as his boyfriend was capable of so many kindness.  
"Thank goodness you were there, otherwise that asshole Rossi would have killed him! »  
Taking a long sip of tea, Spencer exclaimed, "I was just lucky ..." he lowered his eyes, too modest for Aaron's tastes.  
He would have liked to eat him with kisses: he smiled at the thought that he would probably do it later, at his house, in his bed.  
"Luck has nothing to do with it, Spencer ..." he said, taking his hand in his "You have instinct and heart .... you're good with people, much more than older doctors who have been working here for years!”  He smiled sweetly.  
Spencer withdrew his hand from those of the other "If you do not stop provoking me, I'll soon receive a termination letter from the hospital..." he took another sip of his tea.  
 "It is normal, between two lovers, to exchange effusions, from time to time" Aaron smiled  
"Not here ... if they find  out about us, we'll be in big trouble and you know it. And  Rossi is  just waiting for me to do something wrong"  
"In my opinion you worry too much, little one ..." the black haired man exclaimed, bringing his face closer to the other’s one.

Spencer turned away slightly "It may be, but what happened to that patient ... something really strange is happening here, lately ..." he murmured, his hazel eyes suddenly grew darker and darker.  
Aaron looked confused. "What are you talking about? He murmured, too gloomy, now.  
"The sudden worsening of patients who were doing great before ..." Spencer continued, taking another sip of tea from his cup.

Aaron seemed to relax again.  
"Well, we're in a hospital ... people always relapse, it’s common " he exclaimed sympathetically.  
"It may be, but there is something that definitely doesn’t seem right ..." Spencer retorted thoughtfully.  
"Are you going to talk to the Director?” Aaron asked.  
"To tell him what? That I have a bad feeling? He would tell me to relax and take a vacation “ the doctor murmured, dejected.  
Aaron took again one of Spencer’s hand in his own "It's not a bad idea, just the two of us ... on a ship, maybe . I could kiss you when I want and do ... other things ..."  
Spencer smiled, blushing, then suddenly returned serious.  
"It would be great, but I have to do one thing first ..."

 

* * *

 

" Why? Are you sick?" Derek asked with a strange smile on his face.  
Spencer wrinkled his nose: that laboratory smelled of ammonia and other chemical concoctions.  
He shook his head "I only asked you for a blood test! He exclaimed, hurried and a little nervous.  
"Yes, but you never asked them for yourself, which is a bad example for your patients ..."  
"I just want to take away a strange feeling " Spencerretorted, urging his friend to work harder and ask fewer questions.  
"Not to mention the time ... if you come during your turn means that it is really urgent.

" Doctor Miracle "would never be absent from work!”  
Spencer rolled his eyes " Doctor Miracle "?”  
Derek chuckled "A nickname invented by the residents ... because of the highest number of patients you saved. You are an example for them, they admire you"  
Spencer shook his head "I lost a lot of them too ... even if I don’t see it as a competition"  
Derek's tone became serious, suddenly "You're wrong, Spencer ... this is a competition ... if we win, people live ... but if we lose, people die!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Bertland is dead ?!” Spencer exclaimed, astonished, staring at his boyfriend, standing in front of him, as if he did not recognize him.  
Aaron nodded seriously "We called you, Doctor, but you weren’t there ... so I decided to call Dr. Rossi"  
Spencer shook his head and so did Rossi, at his side, with his face bowed to the ground "I don’t understand, I did exactly like you didyesterday ... but that stupid one has died regardless!”  
A movement of anger took possession of the younger who, despite being thin and not really warlike, shouted to his colleague “Do not talk like that about my patient!”  
He started to face him, but the other's eyes glared at him. "Don’t make me a moral, brat! It's your fault if he's dead! If you had listened to me from the beginning, if I had been in your place, now it would still be alive!” The older one shouted.  
Aaron did everything to stop himself from hitting him, clenching a fist closed at his sides, ready for a fight.  
Nobody touches my boyfriend!  
Spencer immediately noticed the anger in his features and grabbed his fist to try to calm him.  
Fortunately, this was enough.  
“This time you’ll pay," Dr. Miracle "... I will warn the director, there will be consequences, I swear!” Rossi shouted, running furiously down the corridor.  
Once they were alone, it was Aaron who spoke first.  
"Do you think he was serious? He asked, anger still vivid in his voice.  
Spencer shook his head "I don’t know ..."  
But he knew Dr. Rossi so well, he knew that the other hated him so much that he would try to ruin his career and his life forever.  
He began to tremble "If I had been here " he could not finish the sentence.  
A second later he found himself crying and sobbing in Aaron's strong arms, like a child.  
Because, after all, it was none other than this ... a child with adult responsibility, a twenty-year-old who was playing the doctor.  
Aaron held his little one in his muscular arms, careless of the people staring at them and pointing them down the corridor.  
He held him until the youngest calmed down.  
"Don’t blame yourself ... you did what you had to do... and about Rossi .."  
Aaron's gaze suddenly became somber, but Spencer didn’t bother, lose in the warmth of his arms.  
“... he is incompetent and one day ... he will die from the envy he has inside!”

 

“ H- how did it happen?” He asked, looking sad and absent.  
The Director stared at him with old and tired eyes, from behind his desk "They found him in his apartment ... he hanged himself" he said seriously.  
Spencer shook his head, his thin legs trembled "Poor Rossi, I'm sorry ..."  
" Really? Yet I thought that the two of you weren’t exactly friends!” A new voice spoke from the door, where an old man in his sixties in a brown suit was leaning against the jamb.  
"And who are you?” The young man asked immediately.  
The stranger came up to him, holding out his hand "I'm Agent Gideon from the homicides Department ..." he introduced himself, shaking the boy's hand.  
The other immediately dismissed his, as if that of the other’s burned "If you refer to Mr. Bertland, I have nothing to do with it ..." he hastened to explain, but was promptly interrupted by the lieutenant "Not exactly ... I'm here for the murder of Dr Rossi "  
Spencer didn’t understand anything at that point, his head was spinning "B- but I thought ... the Director said ..."  
The other interrupted him again "He wanted to say that from an initial examination we thought about a suicide but then, thanks to the autopsy on the body, it turned out that your colleague was actually poisoned, before being left to hang from the chandelier of his apartment”  
Spencer didn’t understand anything, but he was not given time to understand, because the agent immediately added "and by re-autopsy on your deceased patients, it turned out that they were poisoned by the same substance ... our laboratories are trying to find out what it can be at the moment”  
Spencer shook his head ... he knew something was wrong in that hospital, but that ... what the agent was saying was madness!  
"B- but ... who could have done something like that?” He murmured, speaking was difficult at that moment.  
"We hoped you could tell us, Dr Reid ..." the Director exclaimed, staring gloomily for a few seconds.  
From that look, Spencer understood everything.  
"Do you suspect me !? Are you crazy? My job is to treat patients, not kill them! “  
He was becoming hysterical. It was as if the world was collapsing on him.  
Gideon remained checked in front of his outburst "And you’re very good at it, it seems ... maybe too much!”  
Spencer was even more confused "What does this mean?”  
Gideon smiled at him, Spencer hated him already, but that smile made him hate him more "That maybe you poisoned them all and then treated them to become the" Doctor Miracle " everyone talks about ... maybe Rossi had discovered your" trick "and you have decided to silence him forever”  
Spencer shook his head.  
It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare!  
"It's a lie ..." he murmured, once again on the brink of tears.  
But he did not have to let go, he had to prove himself to be strong and decisive.  
"During the investigation you will be suspended from the medical exercise ..." the Director suddenly exclaimed , bringing him back to reality once again.  
No, it was not a nightmare, he was really living that absurd situation.  
"And you will not even be able to leave the city until I declare this case closed ..." Agent Gideon added, staring at him with the eyes of the hawk watching its prey writhing beneath it.  
A hawk who wanted to take his life away with his claws!

They had finished dinner for a few minutes and Spencer hadn’t yet said a word.  
He sat at the table, staring at an indefinite point of the checkered tablecloth.  
Aaron was kind and arranged the kitchen for him.  
But when the silence became oppressive even for him, the nurse decided to talk "I'll make you a cup of tea” He asked, passing a loving hand through his long hair.  
To his disappointment, the other dodged him.  
"No, it wouldn’t do ..." he murmured sadly.  
Aaron snorted "Did you invite me here to drive you in my presence? I told you that everything will be fine, you didn’t do anything!” He exclaimed, more eagerly than necessary.  
Spencer’s hazel eyes met the dark ones of his boyfriend, his lower lip visibly trembling "They're going to arrest me ..." he murmured.  
Looking at him in that state, the other softened "I'm sorry if I screamed, baby ... I didn’t want to make things worse, I'm sorry ... I can’t even imagine what you're going through ..."  
Spencer took his head in his hands "I don’t know what to do, Aaron" he moaned again, sadly.  
Aaron came closer to him "It won’t happen. Besides, we could escape together ..." he exclaimed, looking into the young man’s eyes with love.  
It was an absurd proposition, he knew it, but he would have done it willingly for his little one.  
But Spencer didn’t return his gaze, looking back at the tablecloth in front of him.  
For a while a deadly silence fell again, interrupted only by the song of cicadas that came through the open windows, in that hot summer.  
"We have to break up" those words, spoken so coldly, made Aaron shiver.  
"W- what did you say? He exclaimed, confused, convinced he hadn’t heard him.  
His little doctor couldn’t leave him, he couldn’t!  
Spencer stared at him again with his eyes full of tears "We have no other choice ..." he murmured, unable to sustain his gaze for a long time.  
Aaron's fist hitting on the table was unexpected. He made him jump, terrified.  
He looked at him in shock and didn’t recognize his eyes.  
They were furious, with a reddish tinge.  
“We will not break up!”He shouted, scaring him even more.   
He found himself shaking.  
"It's the only t-thing to do" he repeated, stammering “ I don’t want to drag you into this”  
He had never been afraid of Aaron before. He would never hurt him, right?  
"They will beat me up in prison ... and- and ... I don’t want to-" he wasn’t thinking straight, tarrified of what his future was going to be like.  
Aaron prevented him from continuing.  
He diminished the distance between them in a moment, grabbing him by the shoulders and then shaking him violently "DON’T TALK LIKE THIS! You can’T speak seriously!” He shouted in his face, while Spencer kept his eyes closed, now scared to death.  
He couldn’t say anything, he felt his tiny body in the huge hands of the other, which was seriously mad for the first time since he knew him.  
“I didn’t do all those things so you could leave me!”He shouted suddenly, making Spencer’s eyes widen in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

_No .. it cannot be ... yet everything comes at its place ..._  
“W- what did you do?” Spencer stammered “W- what do you mean?” It couldn’t be true, it couldn’t, no ... no ...  
“ I did it for us !! Just for us! » Aaron kept shouting «Only for you. So that you could be respected » his tone was gradually calming down.  
It wasn’t normal.  
Spencer shook his head forcefully, closing his eyes again "No, please- d- tell me... t- that's not true ..."  
Aaron nodded against his tear-stained cheek "I did it so you could save them ... but then Rossi got in the way and that patient died, I could not inject the antidote in time ... I didn’t want someone to die, they just had to feel bad ... "he exclaimed, as if everything he was saying was perfectly normal.  
"No ... no ... no ..." Spencer murmured again, it was impossible for him to believe such a thing!  
He could not believe that Aaron, his greatest love, had been able to do such a thing, though out of love for him.  
«I did it only for you, for us ...»  
These were the words of his boyfriend, as he rocked him in his strong arms, making him feel smaller and more helpless, once again.  
They stood in silence for a while, one in each other's arms, until Aaron whispered, "Please forgive me ..." in the other's ear, looking for a sign of forgiveness in his eyes.  
But the amber of Spencer's irises was cold, and there was no trace of love on his face, but rather of hatred, of disgust.  
"You're a monster," he murmured, his lips closed and anger in his voice.  
Only those words were enough to make the expression change again in the eyes of his boyfriend.  
They were furious again, blind with anger.  
The slap that followed left him open-mouthed, he hadn’t even seen it coming and then, a moment later, he found himself on his feet, dragged into the bedroom.  
Aaron's strong hands hurt his wrists, while Spencer tried in every way to free himself from his grip.  
"Let me go immediately !! He shouted, trying to look strong.  
The only effect was the amused laugh of the other, who threw him on the bed, grasping him firmly again by the shoulders.  
“You will not leave me, I will not let you !!” He exclaimed, hitting him again with a slap in the face.  
Many others followed that, until Spencer found himself half-conscious on the bed, unable to move, his face bloated and covered with blood.  
He was trembling, he still did not believe it possible that Aaron had reduced him to that state. He could not believe that those strong hands he had always trusted could have hurt him so badly.  
He was abruptly brought back to reality when he heard Aaron trying to tear his clothes off of him.  
In a second, he found all the strength he had lost "No !! Leave me alone, please, leave me alone!”   
_What are you going to do? Please- no ...._  
He kicked and threw punches, trying in every way to stop that madness, that nightmare.  
“Shhh stay still ...”Aaron murmured on his face, while staring at him with his dark eyes «I just want to show you how much I love you ... you cannot leave me, you cannot live without me ... and you'll see right soon... "  
Spencer burst into tears while the other grabbed his wrists with one hand, blocking them on his chest without any effort.  
"I will not hurt you ..." he added, moving a strand of hair from his sweaty, dirty face.  
Spencer moved away from the touch, his eyes well closed.  
It had become difficult to breathe.  
The biggest one raised his shirt, exposing his small, thin chest, panting with fear.  
Spencer did not give up, he kicked and struggled like a trapped animal.  
The only defense he had against that monster he had once loved was his nails, so he tried in every way to scratch him, without much success because of his wrists stuck on his chest in that steel grip.  
Aaron sighed: he loved to see his little boy fight like a frightened kitten, but he was tired of having to hold him without being able to enjoy him for the last time ...  
So, without even thinking twice, in a fit of rage and impatience, he grabbed the purple lamp he had given him for Christmas and smashed it against his face, spreading the red liquid all over the mattress.  
As if it was by magic, Spencer stopped moving and he finally had access to his trembling body.  
For his part, Spencer did not feel that hot ... and cold.  
Cold, where the glass of the lamp had hurt him.  
Hot, where the blood had started to flow from the wound to the head.  
Cold on his chest, because Aaron had raised his shirt.  
And still hot ... Aaron's hot tongue all along his chest ...  
"Nhghh ..." it had become difficult to talk, and yet Aaron would not stop.  
A second later, he found himself lying on his stomach against the warm and wet sheet; the sudden movement ripped at him, his head hurt a lot.  
He heard the other tear off his pants and closed his eyes, too terrified even to understand that all this was really happening.  
He began to cry when the warm hands of his "boyfriend" grabbed his buttocks, spreading them to better observe his "goal".  
Then, the sound of Aaron's belt being loosened and that of the zip that was lowered ....  
He knew that the other wouldn’t prepare him at all, that he would not be kind ... he knew that he did not deserve it, for having decided to leave him, for having called him a monster ...  
In fact, the other just took him, violent, euphoric, as if it was a punishment.  
Spencer was crying, but he remained motionless all the time, like a broken porcelain doll in the other's hands.  
That was how he felt ... broken, dead, killed by someone who he once had loved ...  
Only occasionally his fingers had involuntary spasms, when the thrusts were too strong and painful.  
Aaron suddenly overturned him, to watch him while he still brutally violated him. He made obscene noises as he stared at him.  
Whenever the youngest turned the amber irises away from his, or closed his eyes, the other forced him to maintain contact, holding his face in a tight vice.  
It was then that Spencer, from the corner of his eye, noticed a fragment of the lamp that was at his side, on the pillow.  
He reacted instinctively, his mind no longer reasoned logically, now.  
He grabbed it at the exact moment Aaron was about to come ... inside him.  
This disgusting thought was enough to give him the strength to hit the other with that fragment of glass, which disappeared into the chest of the other man without too much effort.  
If he had been lucid, as a doctor, he would have said that the strength came from the shock, but at that moment his head could not even formulate the simplest thought.  
Aaron opened his mouth in surprise. He had not seen him coming, too busy with his little boy ...  
However, he came inside of him, while his mouth was full with dark blood.  
He stared at him in disbelief, while Spencer, overcome by desperation, continued to hit him with force, sobbing more and more loudly.  
He hit him until he felt him lose his strength and end up on him, in a real lake of blood that soaked the blankets.  
Still, life did not want to leave Aaron yet.  
Spencer saw him raise his bloodshot eyes and stare at him with hatred and he was afraid of it.  
But at that point, the only thing that Aaron could do was to pronounce his few last words.  
Spencer was terrified, it seemed to stare at a zombie's face.  
«You cannot live ...» he whispered in his ear with difficulty « w- without m- ...»  
Only these few words and his body collapsed against that of the trembling boy.  
Spencer remained motionless, as if petrified under the corpse of the other, unable to move because of the strong shock that ran through his body.  
_I'm still alive ... and now?_  
He stared at the white ceiling for a long, long time, empty as a shell. He knew he needed help, he had extensive brain trauma, but he did not care.  
It was the telephone ring that awakened him from that unnatural calm, striking with his sound the silent walls of that house.  
The boy's eyes widened, as if he was awakened by a nightmare.  
When he saw Aaron's body against his, he screamed hard, trying in every way to get out of that human trap with the little strength he had left.  
He screamed again, suddenly realizing he was dirty with blood and other fluids he did not want to think about.  
This alone was enough to find the strength necessary to push the corpse away from his trembling body and get out of bed.  
The impact with the hard floor silenced him completely, but the boy did not give up.  
He could still hear the phone ring, as he forced himself on his weak elbows to drag himself into the living room. He did not feel pain ... and he knew it was not a good thing ... And that sound gave him the strength to move faster and faster, until his body was in spasms and he reached his goal.  
Spencer was crying again and again.  
He saw the steaming teapot on the stove of his little kitchen on his right.  
Aaron had prepared it for him before dinner, to make him relax ...  
Everything seemed out of place at the moment, all wrong.  
As he stared at the trail of blood that had followed him from the bedroom staining the floor, that of a few hours ago seemed like another life.  
When with trembling hands he finally managed to grab the phone, he really believed he could do it, to survive, to be able to start a new life again ...  
"H - help ..." he murmured, tired and scared, nonchalant of who was on the other side of the phone. He just prayed to be saved from that nightmare.  
Hearing Derek's voice surprised him "Spencer!? Good thing, I was on time! You must come here right away ! " his colleague and friend exclaimed, clearly hadn’t heard his request for help.  
“D- derek ...”  
“Your blood test! I have the result, you have to run here right now!”  
That sentence marked Spencer's end for the second time.  
The boy let himself go against the receiver, exhausted  
_I don’t care about that damn blood test!_  
It was the first coherent thought in a long time ... he just needed medical help ...  
“Listen to me ... in your blood I found a great quantity of a poison that leaves no way out!”  
Spencer opened his eyes wide.  
No, it could not be ... Aaron could not have done something like that ...  
_And why would he? He said he loved me ..._  
Derek's words brought him back to the present "The only antidote can be extracted from a particular species of erb! It tastes like tea... Here I have some, you have to come to my lab immediately!”  
Spencer did not listen to him anymore, as he crawled on the ground like a worm immersed in his own blood, trying to reach the steaming teapot on the kitchenette, his only chance of survival.  
In his memory, these words, the last of Aaron ...  
_You cannot live ... without me ... and_ you'll see it soon ...  
A few hours later, Derek broke through the door of his friend's apartment, worried.  
He found his body lying on the ground in a bloodbath.  
His heart was still, it had given out to the poison only moments before.  
His eyes, two sparkling ambers, stared at the ceiling, while on his face there was still so much fear and sadness, for that life lost too soon, in such a cruel way.


End file.
